Danganronpa Infinity/Chapter 2
Daily Life Night I walked home from the courtroom. I couldn't keep Saeko's grisly fate out of my head. I had to give whatever sick person who was behind all this some credit, though. I don't think I could ever think to kill off anyone in such a crazy fashion. I walked into my house and closed the door. I locked every goddamn exit in the place. I didn't want anyone getting in and making me the third victim of this cruel spiral of death and despair. I walked into the bathroom, and immediately turned on the water in the bath. I wanted to wash away what I had witnesssed. I wanted to wash away the two girls who had lost their lives to begin this shitty game. I wanted to enjoy myself, even if only for a moment. There's no going back now. The game has begun, and until we can unmask the mastermind and find an exit, there's no end in sight. As I submerge myself, I realize something. I'm just the same as the mastermind, aren't I? I weave stories of murder and justice. Crime and punishment. Hope and despair. Omniscient POV (Kazuki and Kohaku) Kazuki crawled over to Kohaku. The redhead, noticing and recognizing Kazuki's tears, immediately scooped Kazuki into his arms. Kohaku let the other boy silently cry himself to sleep. Kohaku's POV I let Kazuki cry. A lot of times, tears are the only resolution for him. I'm just glad to be there with him. I have to do everything in my power to make sure he lives. I must. When we first bought our apartment, all we did was share a bed. When Kazuki's anxiety levels rose, I let him sleep in my arms. Then he would sleep in my arms like this every night. Not long after that, I started holding him close when we would do everyday things like watch television. Within a month, we were practically a couple. I don't think I could have it any other way. Kyung's POV I don't want to see anymore innocent people be killed... That is all. Esther's POV I will not die, for god is always protecting me. I am his faithful servant, so he will be come a sword and shield against the heathens. Atsushi's POV I didn't wanna do this... So why? Asahi's POV My eye hurts... That idiot Monokuma! Making us kill each other is just... Mean...! I hate that bully bear! Shōko's POV I grabbed a drink out of the fridge. They have my favorite soda, I guess... Fuck... I'm just shaken up! Haruka's POV I drew a pentagram with a marker on a piece of scratch paper, but I messed up. I couldn't focus... Sakutaro's POV I sighed. Why was that insane Yuki guy in my head all of a sudden?! Luciano's POV My calculations state that we each theoretically have a 5.555555556% 'chance of survival. I've won with lower odds. I will come out of this alive. Just watch~! Lisa's POV I just wanna blow Monokuma up... Minori's POV Why did Saeko-chan have to turn out to be a psycho-chan? She was a good friend... Raven's POV Someone will inevitably die sooner or later. That is unavoidable. Subaru's POV I wonder how everyone is doing... Wataru's POV ...At least Misty is alive. Sumire's POV There is naught but to wait until something happens... Morning Kazuki's POV I woke up in Kohaku's arms. Thank goodness he was still breathing. I dunno would I would do if he weren't... Yuki's POV I opened the door to see Asahi. "Yuki-kun! We're going swimming! Does Yuki-kun wanna come?!" he asked. "No, not re--" before I could finish the sentence, he hugged me tightly. "Is it about how you're underdeveloped? Heh. Don't worry about it, Yuki-kun~! We're all friends, right?" "Not exactly..." "Just come! You'll enjoy it!" I sighed and nodded. Seems like I didn't have much choice in the matter. Pool I arrived after everyone else. Everyone besides Sakutaro, Sumire, Haruka, Subaru, and Raven were enjoying themselves in the pool. Even Esther and Kazuki seemed to be having a good time. I didn't know if I wanted to join the twelve in the pool, though. Asahi waved at me to come over at least to the edge, so I did. I let a mischievous grin slip onto my face. "Hey, Asahi, didn't you know that if you go under completely, you'll not only lose your eyepatch, but a brain eating amoeba will eat your brain?" "Diseases are the work of the devil!" Esther claimed. Asahi tilted his head. "Yuki-kun, what is an amoeba?" I sighed. Even though I had only let my guard down for a millisecond, Asahi violently tugged me I into the water. "That's mean, Asahi! In Sountopia, being mean to your juniors is strictly prohibited!" Minori yelled. "Maybe it's retribution for what he did to Saeko," Luciano suggested, causing everyone to look at him. "What do you mean by that?" Wataru asked. "I mean that by figuring Saeko out, Yuki-kun killed her. Indirectly, of course." An awkward silence befell us all, as Monokuma made an announcement from a screen... Motive "With you kids continuing to have fun, even after the killings having begun, I need to step up my game!" it exclaimed, "So, I've prepared a motive for you. One that'll last the entire game. Only thirteen of you are normal participants in this game. Four of you are traitors to the group. One of you is the mastermind! Upupupu... and of course, the traitors are working under me. My little spies when my batteries are dead, y'know? Upupu... That was a joke. The traitors became Remnants of Despair on their own free will! Why you ask? To protect a specific someone in this group from harm. Chosen people vary by traitor, please call 81-444-DESPAIR for more information. Well, then, have fun!" The monitor turned off. Everyone was looking around them in fear. Deadly Life Hostage Situation The next thing I know, I awoke in a small, cramped room. Moving at all would probably prove very uncomfortabe. My head and abdomen were ablaze with pain. I realized that I was still in my swimsuit. Had I been attacked on the way home...? I heard Esther's voice. "I've caught you!" she screamed, and began to laugh. Am I the only one here? "You four are the traitors, aren't you? No matter how much you try to deny it, you'll be killed! That's the price of satanism!" Esther said. "NOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I'LL HELP YOU! JUST DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEE! UWAHHHHHHH!!" Minori screamed at the top of her lungs. "Do whatever you want..." Raven's voice said, "I don't care..." "Is your god really okay with this, Esther? If you kill us, aren't you just as bad as Monokuma? No... You'll have become worse than Monokuma. After all, Monokuma's only caused two deaths. You'll have caused four. Let that sink in, why don't you?" Haruka preached. I could tell that Esther was about to make Haruka her first victim. But it was Esther who screamed. And after a while, I heard something drop to the ground. All the while, I was crying. Silently. Body Discovery After a few painful minutes, I heard another scream. And another few painful minutes later, I heard what sounded like almost the entire class running in. Minori took the first oppurtunity she had to scream her lungs out. Immediately, people started yelling and running around. Eventually, I was set free. I realized that I had been trapped in a locker, in what looked to be a locker room. I walked out silently. That's when I saw it: Esther's body. Her eyes bloodshot and teary. All I could say was "Well, at least it was Esther". Investigation Results # Monokuma File #2 #* Victim: Esther Smith #* Age: 16 #* Time of death: 2:51 PM #* Cause of Death: Strangled to death with someone's bare hands'Hostages: Esther was seemingly intent on murdering Haruka, Raven, Minori, and me. This means that the killer likely hadn't planned on killing Esther. * No Door Sounds: Before Esther was killed, the door didn't make a single noise. Could the killer have been there the whole time? * Wataru's Account: Wataru heard Esther talking to someone. He says the other voice sounded masculine. * Kyung's Account: Kyung says that Esther, Minori, and Haruka were the only people in the girls' lockerroom when she left. * Luciano's Account: Luciano says that Raven and I were the last ones in the boys' locker room when he left. * Location: The crime took place in the boys' locker room. This most likely confirms that Esther's accomplice and killer is male. * Hammer: '''A hammer was found in the boys' locker room. This is what was mostly likely used to knock the hostages out. * '''Mild Abdominal Pain: Esther or her accomplice likely hit me in the stomach before knocking me out. Class Trial Phase 1: Discussion #1 "We don't have much evidence..." Sumire addressed, "Will we make the right choice...?" "The killer was smart. There was no blood at the crime scene!" Luciano cheered. "You're awfully carefree..." Wataru said. Minori only silently wept. "Well, if we don't have evidence, then we should at least try to narrow it down," Kyung stated. Phase 2: Nonstop Debate #1 "Okay... but how do we narrow it down?" Kohaku asked. "Yeah! He's right!" Asahi exclaimed, "It could be anybody!" "Get your fact straight!" I yelled in response. "Huh?" Asahi asked. "Take a look at Wataru's Account, would you? Esther was talking to a guy," I said. "Get your shit together!" Kazuki roared. "Huh?" I asked, surprised. Phase 3: Discussion #2 "That alone isn't proof enough!" Kazuki exclaimed. "Hmmm..." I hummed. "Got anything to say, Mr. Detective?" Shōko asked. "I think he's broken!" Lisa exclaimed. "I'll give a gift to anyone who can refute this evidence!" I yelled, "The perp had to have been male, because the crime took place in the boys' locker room!" "But that still isn't enough proof..." Subaru stated "Upupupu...~!" Monokuma guffawed, "I'll give you kids some help! No trades or thefts of eHandbooks took place! The blacleaned had his eHandbook on him!" "So we can definitely confirm that the blackened and Esther's accomplice are the same person?" Raven asked. "It seems so," Haruka said. Phase 4: Hangman's Gambit #1 "Let us transition into the next phase of this trial," Luciano said, "Why were Kyung, Raven, and Haruka in the locker rooms when they didn't even go swimming?" "I'll give a gift to anyone who can refute this!" I yelled, "ask them, not me." Phase 5: Discussion #3 "Hey, Luciano," I asked, "You're the only one Esther ever let anywhere near her if she wasn't witnessing..." "So you're saying I'm the culprit?" he asked, "Fair enough, you're right." "That was... easy..." Sakutaro said. "Way, way, way easy!" Atsushi exclaimed. We all voted Luciano, who was still smiling. "I did this all to prove a point," he said, walking over to me, "Let me ask you this one more time, Yuki-kun. Is your justice any different from murder? After all, "justice" is what landed me on the streets, having to play games to make money to survive." I looked down at my feet, then back up at him. I saw that tears were streaming down his face, even as he casually smiled. He walked away. I could barely hear him mutter "I'll be with you soon, mom, dad". Execution TBACategory:Story Chapters